School Dance
by Demena-x
Summary: Honestly, I dont know how to sumarise, but its Rosie//Carter... Demi//Selena... Demena... Sonny//Alex... Mitchie//Mikayla... you get the idea : R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**Hi; ii decided that ii couldn't be arsed to go to school today, so im gonna be kind and update for you. Yes, I'm probably gonna get isolation for truancy, but oh well. Enjoy.**

**So, this is a Rosie//Carter one shot… which could turn into a 2 shot (: depends. If I get 10 reviews (from different people :L) by this time next week, I'll do another chapter, anyway; enjoy (:**

_**No-one's POV.**_

"_Dad, I need some advice." Carter said, walking up to her dad, who was working in the bait shop, no-one was in there, it was a slow Saturday._

"_What with pal?" he asked, looking up from the mail he was reading._

"_I… You know it's the school dance coming up, yeah?" Carter asked, knowing what the answer would be._

"_Of course, it's all you've talked about since you & Rosie were voted for the princesses." He said, chuckling at the memory of how happy his daughter was when she came home after being elected._

"_Well, there's this girl who I really wanna ask, but… she doesn't know that I like her in that way, I'm not even sure if she knows I'm gay, what should I do?" she asked, yes, Carter Mason, was openly gay, her dad knew about it, he was the first person to guess, it was him she spent most of her home-time with, he knew her so well, and therefore, worked it out._

"_Who is she?" he asked, acting like the conversation was no big deal, because it wasn't, why would it be? It wasn't any different to if she was talking about a boy._

"_It's Rosie." She said quietly._

"_Right, well… I think you should ask her, She wont be mad or anything, because you're her only friend here, she wouldn't wanna lose you about it." He said, looking his daughter dead in the eye._

"_You think so dad?" she asked her, raising an eyebrow._

"_Definitely pal, go… go ask her." He said, gesturing to the door as Carter left, on her way to find Rosie._

_She found Rosie on the pier, looking out into the lake._

"_Rosie?" she asked._

"_Yes Carter?" Rosie said, pronouncing all the letters correctly, because that's what princesses do._

"_Do you have a date for the school dance yet?" She asked, knowing the answer, but still wanting to hear it from her mouth._

"_I… No, Carter, I don't exactly wanna take a… boy… to the school dance." She said, looking down at the floor, and turning a light shade of red._

"_Wha'dya mean?" she asked, not quite catching on to what Rosie meant, She never was one of the brightest bulbs in the box, as clever as she was._

"_I… I have never dated boys, I have never been attracted to boys." She said quietly._

"_Oh, I think I get what you mean."_

"_I… I never told my mother, or my people, because I didn't want to lose my throne, and I didn't want them to be disappointed in me." She said, eyes still glued to the floor._

"_Rosie, don't be so scared, they won't be disappointed in you, you can't help who you really are. It's not a choice, I know that." She said, hoping Rosie would catch on, but, of course, she didn't._

"_Wow, you're really kind and understanding, A princess is never really sure who her true friends are, but I am sure that you are one." Rosie said, grinning brightly at Carter._

"_I don't mind Rosie, 'cause, when I came out here, I came to ask if you wanted to go to the dance… with me?" she added, Rosie looked confused._

"_As friends, yeah?" she asked._

"_N… No, as… well, as my date." She said, trying to find the right words. Rosie's smile grew wider, if possible._

"_Oh my goodness, for real Carter?" Rosie asked, trying, but failing miserably, to conceal her happiness._

"_Yeah, course, I really like you Rosie." Carter said, smiling almost as widely as Rosie._

"_Well then yes, I would love for you to take me to the dance." Rosie said, as she wrapped her arms around Carters neck, hugging her tightly._

_Carter, being slightly shorter, pulled away from Rosie's chest, and looked into her eyes, and before she could stop herself, she was reaching her head up towards Rosie's. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and lingered there for a moment, before Carter licked Rosie's bottom lip, Rosie, having never kissed anyone, didn't know what that meant, so she opened her mouth, hoping it was the right thing to do. Carters lips curved up slightly as she slipped her tongue into Rosie's mouth, which caused Rosie to accidentally moan from the back of her throat._

_Their tongues battled against each other, fighting each other to the ground of the owners mouth. They un-willingly pulled apart when oxygen became an issue._

_They both blushed a deep shade of red, just before Carter spoke._

"_W… wow, that was amazing." She said, quietly, just loud enough for Rosie to hear._

"_Really? I… I don't know, I think it was good, but… that was my first kiss." Rosie admitted._

"_Really?" Carter asked, shocked that such a beautiful girl had never been kissed._

"_Yeah." She said, and then it was silent, the only sound was the two girls breathing which was slowly evening out again._

"_By any chance did she say yes?" Carters dad said from behind them, apparently witnessing the whole event. He smiled brightly at his daughter and the soon-to-be Queen of Costa Luna._

"_Wait, he knew you were gonna ask me?" Rosie asked surprised._

"_Well, yeah, I asked him for advice on it." Carter told her._

"_Wait, your dad knows that you're… you know?" she asked, and Carter nodded. "Wow, and he doesn't mind, he still respects you?" she asked, confused that people could react like that._

"_Well, yeah, of course I do. She's my daughter, I loved her before, why wouldn't I love her just as much now?" Carter's dad answered the question for her._

"_You see, Rosie, this is what I was trying to tell you, if people love you, their opinion of you won't change over something that you can't help. It doesn't matter whether someone's gay or straight or Bi, it's what's on the inside that counts." Carter impressed herself with her pep talk. She didn't know she could be so sensitive._

"_Really?" Rosie whispered, Carter nodded, Rosie then turned to the man who had risked his life for her, and he nodded as well._

"_Then… I'll do it, I'll tell my mom, and my people, when I get back home." Rosie said, smiling brightly at Carted and her dad._

_Carters grin faltered though._

"_Yeah, your gonna be going home soon aren't you?" Carter asked, her voice unnoticeably breaking at the thought of losing Rosie so soon._

"_Well, as soon as they capture General Kane, I can go back." Rosie said._

_Then she noticed that Carter was sad._

"_Hey, don't be upset, now that we're… you know… do you really think I'm gonna leave you and your dad here? You're going to come and live in my palace with me, you know, like in the fairytales. We'll all live happily ever after." Rosie said smiling._

_Carter smiled brightly again._

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Yes, of course. As long as it's okay with your father."_

_Carter turned to her dad._

"_Yeah, of course it's Ok pal, but you aren't sharing a room." He said jokingly. Carter smacked him on the arm._

"_Carter, you shouldn't hit your father." Rosie said, not realising that it was a jokey hit on the arm._

_Carter laughed at Rosie's expression. "Rosie, I'm joking, it's like when I told you I hated you… it was meant in an 'I love you' way." She said, which caused Rosie to smile._

"_Oh, well…" she hit him on the arm as well._

* * *

_A week later, and Rosie and Carter were just applying the finishing touches to their make-up. Carter was in her dads room getting ready, and Rosie in theirs, as they decided that they didn't want to see each other before the dance._

_Just as Rosie had slipped on her high heeled shoes, there was a knock at the door, she opened it, and saw Carter standing there, smiling at her. She handed her a rose and Rosie (ha, get it… Rose… Rosie… *silence* well, stuff you, it's funny in my head! :L) put it on her bed. They went down stairs, and got in the limo which Mason had secretly ordered for the girls._

_They arrived at the school, and kids cheered at them as they walked in, not because they were a same-sex couple, but because they were the princesses of the dance. They went inside, and went straight to the dance-floor and danced together. A few people were staring, but they ignored it. Nothing was going to spoil that night. Except General Kane, who was posing as a student since he found, somehow, that Rosie was attending the school dance._

_At around 11.00, the 3 princesses were called onto the stage, they all stood up there as they awaited the announcement._

"_And, as voted by the students of this school, the queen of lake Monroe high, 2008, is… Rosie Gonzales." He said it, and paused to open the envelope before her read out her name, he then walked over to Rosie, and placed the crown on her head._

"_WAIT! She can't be queen." Chelsea cried, people looked at her, as she carried on._

"_Rosie can't be princess of our school, because… she's had too much practise. She's a real princess, of an island called Costa Luna, she's called Princess Rosalinda Mario Fiore Montoya, and she was put under a princess protection thingy because her kingdom was invaded." She cried, everyone looked at her as if she was mad. But then, General Kane yelled out._

"_Grab the Princess." And about 5 huge men ran out from behind doors, and ran towards Rosie, Carter grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a corner, then she stood in front of her._

"_You take Rosie, you take me too." Carter said, building up as much courage as she could. The other people were all watching, shocked at what was going on._

"_Fine, get them both." Yelled General Kane, and the guards grabbed them both. They were both dragged outside, and too a helicopter. As one of the men opened the helicopter door, Mason's voice sounded from behind._

"_Hands off the princess and my daughter!" he yelled._

"_Get them inside." General Kane yelled, and the men pushed them into the helicopter, just then, Mason, and about 10 other men ran up to the 6 men, and tackled them to the ground, as the 5 men & General Kane were pinned to the floor, Mason went over to the helicopter and helped the girls out._

"_No! Costa Luna should be mine! With her free, it won't be run properly, don't you realise that?" General Kane said, his accent heavy in his words._

"_Maybe it won't, but it's up to Princess Rosalinda to make mistakes, and to learn from them, if she messes up, she can fix it. It's not your Island, her father left it to her." Carter said to General Kane._

"_You know mate? I don't know what they call this where you come from, but in America, we call it kidnapping. You're going down bud." Mason said, looking down on a struggling General Kane._

_Carter called for the police, as the crowd around them grew larger by the second._

_About 10 minutes later, the police arrived, and arrested the 6 men, they took statements from everyone, all the kids went home, after trying to get close to Rosie, and act like best friends with her._

_They arrived back at Carters house, and Rosie pulled out her cell, she quickly dialled her mothers Mobile. Too her surprise, she answered._

"_Rosalinda, is that you?"_

"_Yes mother, It's me, they have captured General Kane, I can come home, You are free again."_

"_That Is wonderful. I shall send you a private jet-plane to California airport, It shall be there in about 3 hours. Pack your things darling. I will see you soon." She said._

"_Mother, thank you, but, I am going to have two people with me, they are wonderful people, and they are going to come and live with us."_

"_Okay darling, I shall see you when I see you."_

"_I love you mom."_

"_I love you too."_

_And she put the phone down, smiling brightly at Carter._

"_So, pack your things." Rosie said, still smiling at Carter._

"_I can't believe we're moving in with you." Carter said, smiling just as widely as Rosie._

"_Yes, it will be great. I… I love you." Rosie said._

_Carter took Rosie's face in her hand, and kissed her deeply, Mason cleared his throat to remind them of his presence._

"_I love you too." Carter breathed as they pulled away._

_**What did you think? Crappy, as usual, but you know :L REAR AND REVIEW (:**_

_**x**_

**_Remember, 10 reviews by Tuesday 29th of June, and it becomes a two-shot ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I wasn't expecting to get over 10 reviews in a week, and it happened in less than 24-hours. Thanks so much guys, I love you all (: x**_

_**No-one's POV.**_

_Rosie, Carter and Mason were on the private jet to Costa Luna, the girls were sitting at the back of the jet, and Mason was in the cock-pit, talking about planes with the pilot. Rosie turned to Carter, and took her hand which was on the arm-rest._

"_I'm scared Carter." Rosie whispered, looking into Carters eyes._

"_What about Rose?" she asked, wondering what was making her beautiful girlfriend… well, date, scared."_

"_I… I'm scared about what my mother will say when she finds out that I'm… you know, and I'm scared of what my people will think, they look up to me, I don't want them to be disappointed." She said, still holding Carter's hand for reassurance._

_Carter squeezed Rosie's hand tightly, she looked deep into her eyes, and smiled. "Rosie, don't be scared, your mother will not be disappointed in you, she loves you, and will support you whatever you decided to do, and if your people don't accept you, then screw 'um, if they don't like it, that's their problem, not yours." She explained._

"_But it _is _my problem, my people are important too me, and so are their opinions." Rosie fought back._

"_Yeah, but if they don't like it, which I'm sure they will, because being gay isn't really a big deal, then they aren't really important. If they decided to dislike you because of who you truly are, then they aren't loyal people, are they?" Carter asked, taking a breath._

"_Yeah, I guess so." Rosie said, as she leant over and kissed Carter. It was just a quick peck on the lips, but if gave Rosie the reassurance she needed._

_They arrived at the airport, they landed, and got off the plane and into the limo that Rosie's mom was waiting in._

"_Hi, I'm Carter, Mason's daughter, you must be Queen Montanyo?" Carter questioned, hoping she had pronounced the name right, the worst thing she could do was embarrass herself in front of Rosie's mom._

"_A pleasure too meet you Carter, and please, call me Joanna __**(A//N; not sure what her name is :L)" **__she said in her posh queen-like voice._

"_Mother, I have missed you so much." Rosie said as she tightly hugged her mom, Carter could sense the relationship they had, Rosie and her mom were close, closer than most mom and daughter._

"_I know Rosalinda, I have missed you as well." She said, as she kissed her daughters neck in the embrace. Rosie pulled away slowly and looked to Alex._

"_Mother, I have something I need to tell you." Rosie said once they got back to the palace, they were going to the celebration parade in 3 hours, to celebrate Rosie being home, Carter had convinced Rosie to tell her mom and get it over-with._

"_What is it darling?" she asked, smiling brightly at her daughter._

"_Mother, When I was in America, living with Carter and her father, I had my first kiss." She said, her mother smiled at her._

"_Who with dear?" she asked, still smiling at her daughter._

"_It was with Carter." She said, barely audible, but her mother heard her._

"_Go to your room Rosalinda." She said flatly, a stern look on her face._

"_What?! Mother…" she didn't finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Joanna._

"_Go." She said. Rosie turned on her heel and headed off to her room, Carter went to follow._

"_Stay." She said, Carter turned back around to face her._

"_You have convinced my daughter that she is… homosexual, which, I can guarantee you, she is not." She said, not making eye-contact with carter._

"_I didn't… she told me she was a lesbian before we kissed. She knew you would do this, that's why she was so quiet in the car, because she knew that you would react like this. I convinced her to tell you, so the least you could do is accept her for what she can't change." Carter said, getting mad at Joanna, who cringed at the word 'lesbian'._

"_My daughter is not homosexual. She is not." She said coldly._

"_Yes, she is, just because she's into girls, doesn't mean she's a different person, she has always been this way, and no matter how much you deny it to yourself and others, it wont stop being true." Carter explained, Joanna didn't say anything for a moment. Then she did._

"_You are right, she has not changed, She is still the same girl she was before." She said, letting out the breath that she didn't realise she was holding in. Carter smiled at this._

"_So, you are okay with it?" Carter asked, smiling brightly, Joanna nodded slowly._

"_I suppose I have to be, like you said, nothing can change it, so why try?" Joanna said, her eyes focused on the floor._

"_So you're Okay with me and Rosie being… together?" she questioned, receiving a small nod from Joanna. She then hit the buzzer which was by her, and a man in a suit came walking briskly in._

"_You called Your Majesty?" he questioned, with a heavy accent._

"_Yes, would you please fetch my daughter downstairs?" she asked, he nodded, and a few minutes later, he came back with a puffy-eyed Rosie._

"_I apologise to you, Rosalinda. I have spoken to Carter, and support you two being a couple." She said, Rosie suddenly broke out in a huge grin, and hugged her mom. Joanna was stiff at first, but soon hugged back._

"_Thank you mother." Rosie said, a she clutched tightly onto her mothers dress._

"_Okay, well, take Carter up to her room, and call for Rion & Yieva to unpack your things." She said, smiling slightly at the two girls in front of her._

_Rosie nodded, and walked off with Carter following. They went up to Carters new bedroom, and as soon as the door was shut, Rosie literally jumped into Carter's arms, and connected their lips in a fiery kiss. It was nothing like their first kiss, it wasn't shy, or new, it was passionate, and confident, and this time, both the girls knew what they were doing._

_They reluctantly broke apart when they needed to breath, both girls were breathing unevenly, and went and lay on the Carters bed. Once their breathing had evened out again, Rosie looked at Carter, who noticed this, and looked back._

"_What?" she asked, smiling at Rosie._

"_You're so beautiful Carter." She said, blushing after realising that she said it out loud. She hadn't meant to do that._

"_Thanks, you're beautiful too." And then, before she knew it, Rosie was on-top of her, straddling her waist. She leant down to kiss her, and her hands wondered around to underneath Carters T-shirt._

_She pulled her shirt off, and discarded it onto the floor, Carter then adjusted herself so that she could lift Rosie's shirt, which then found its way onto the floor by her own. Rosie then started kissing Carters neck. The raven haired girl moaned as the brunette sucked on her pulse point, which turned the brunette on even more than before. She started kissing along her jaw line, then quickly pecked her lips, before reaching behind Carters back to unclasp her bra. It came off effortlessly, and joined the other articles on the floor. Rosie stopped kissing Carters neck, and looked deeply into her eyes._

"_Do you want to?" she asked quietly._

_Carter nodded, unable to talk._

"_Are you sure?" Rosie asked again, which earned her yet another nod._

_Rosie didn't need telling a third time, she started kissing down Carters chest, and kissed her cleavage. She then took her left nipple in her mouth, and started sucking and biting it gently. The raven haired girl moaned again, and pushed Rosie's head into herself. She bit harder at the erect nipple._

"_Aar! Rosie!" she screamed, quickly covering her mouth soon after, praying that Joanna didn't hear. Rosie smiled as she pulled her head away and massaged the breast._

"_Rosie, come on, stop teasing me." Carter whined, in a 5-year-old voice._

_Rosie giggled, and swiftly moved her hands down to Carter's jeans, undoing the zip, and the button, then pulling them down. Carter lifted her ankles up to allow Rosie to pull them off. The princess gently raised her hands up to feel the wetness through Carter's underwear. It was leaking through, she looked at the bed sheets below Carter's centre, and realised that there was a small puddle on them. She smiled slyly._

"_Someone's a bit wet." She said, smiling. Carter blushed slightly, and giggled as well._

_Rosie raised a hand to the waistband of Carters girl boxers, and slipped her hand underneath them, feeling around, teasing Carter by not entering her yet, she quickly pulled them down her legs, exposing her most private part. The brunette rubbed slow and gentle circles around the raven haired girl's clit, she could feel her hands getting wetter and wetter with Carters juices. She decided to stop teasing her, and without warning, slipped her index finger inside the waiting girl._

_Carter gasped at the un-expected finger put inside her, she reached her left hand and grabbed a fistful of Rosie's hair, pulling hard on it. She couldn't speak properly, but managed to get a few words out._

"_Aaar… H-harder… faa… faster." She said, Rosie didn't need telling twice, she added another finger, pushing further into the girl lying on the bed. Carter moaned from deep within her throat, which caused Rosie to grin._

_After a few minutes, Rosie felt the girls walls start to tighten around her fingers, she knew it was soon going to be time. She pulled her fingers out, receiving a confused look from Carter. She moved her body up, and quickly pecked Carters lips, she then moved her head back down, and started to lick circles around the girls dripping wet click, she then quickly slipped her tongue inside her. She pumped her tongue in and out of the slightly younger girl, and after a short time, Carter couldn't take it any more, she climaxed, all over the Princess's face. Rosie pulled her tongue out, and moved up the bed to lie next to the worn-out girl, she licked her lips to get as much of Carter's cum off her face as possible, then let Carter get the rest. She kissed her lips, and lay her head on Carters bare chest. Once their breathing had evened out, Carter expertly flipped their positions, and looked into Rosie's eyes._

"_Get ready for the time of your life, Your Highness." Carter said, smiling, as she started to unhook the royal girl's bra._

_The girls were worn out, they had 1 and a half hours before the parade, so they called for Yieva & Rion to come and unpack their things. The two girls went downstairs to the 4__th__ floor, and went into the salon. They sat in seats next to each other, as they had their hair and make-up done. They then had their clothes changed into dresses, and went to the ground floor to find Joanna, who was sitting in her throne, watching the 74" TV._

"_Mother?" Rosie questioned, Joanna looked up and smiled at her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend._

"_Yes dear?" she asked._

"_We are ready to go to the parade." Rosie said, her fingers interlaced with Carters, Joanna looked down at their hands._

"_Okay dear, I shall call for the limousine and we can go. You might want to…" she trailed off, nodding towards their hands._

"_No thank you mother, we are going to tell our people about us, because it is not fair to 'keep them in the dark' as Carter says." Rosie stated Carter, her mother looked un-sure._

"_Are you sure you wish to do that?" her mother asked, Carter and Rosie both nodded. "Right, well, okay then, but if the people do not like this, you can not take it back." She said, Rosie and Carter both already knew this though, they nodded again._

_Joanna pressed one of the buzzers next to her throne, and 5 minutes later, a man appeared in the door way._

"_Your limousine is here Your majesty." He said, as he put out his hand for her too take, he lead the 4 of them (Carter, Joanna, Rosie and Mason.) to the waiting limousine, and they got in, he got into the front, and drove them a few miles to the town square. They stepped out of the limo, and Rosie and Carter gasped at the amount of people who were waiting to see them, there were thousands. They went up to the balcony, and people started cheering as soon as the queen came out._

"_Hello, now, as you all know, a few weeks ago, this country was taken over by General Kane, who arrested me, and tried to Kidnap Princess Rosalinda, who was quickly re-located to America, General Kane was captured yesterday, by A girl called Carter, and her father, Rosalinda is now back, and would like to make a speech." Joanna said, as the crowd erupted into cheers when Rosalinda, Carter and Mason all stepped out onto the balcony._

"_Thanks you, As my mother said, I was in America, where I met Carter, she is amazing, if it was not for her and her father, I would not be here now. Her Father risked his life to save mine, and let me stay with them whilst General Kane was trying to take over my country. Whilst I was living in America, I learned a lot of new things about life, and about myself. I got to go to a school dance, and I had my first kiss. I loved living in America, but I am so glad to be back here. Carter and Mason came back with me as well, and are now living in my palace with me. I am so glad to be back here, and I believe that you should all know the truth. Carter is not just my best friend, she was my first kiss, and it was her that took me to the school dance." Rosie said, a few of the audience gasped, but then the whole crowd broke out into applause. Rosie smiled at Carter, who stepped forward and took her hand. The crowd cheered even more when the two girls kissed._

_Joanna and Mason cleared their throats to remind their daughters that they were there and the two girls pulled apart. _

"_Thank you for your support, now let the parade begin." Rosie said, and at her word, a marching band came down the street, followed by about 100 huge floats, which all had 'welcome home' messages on for Rosie._

_After the parade was over, Rosie, Carter, Mason and Joanna went back to the palace. Carter and Mason quickly went upstairs to Rosie's bedroom, once the door was closed, Carter attacked Rosie's lips._

_After about an hour of heated make-out session, Carter and Rosie were lying on Rosie's queen sized bed, trying to get their breathing back to normal._

"_Carter, can I ask you something?" Rosie said as she twirled Carters hair around in between her fingers._

"_Yeah, sure." Carter said, Rosie stopped twirling Carters hair around, and sat up, Carter copied, curious as to what Rosie wanted to ask her._

"_Was… Was I your first?" She whispered._

"_Yeah, of course you were. Wait, we're talking about sex, right?" Carter asked._

"_Yeah, and good." She said, shooting Carter a small smile._

"_Was I your first?" she asked._

"_Yeah, you were my first date, my first kiss, my first girlfriend, and my first time." Rosie said, smiling._

"_Wow, You know, you're so gorgeous, I can't believe that you waited 17 years to have your first kiss, you could've had yours at any time, anyone would be lucky to have been your first anything, I feel honoured." Carter said truthfully._

"_Thanks, so… who was your first kiss?" Rosie asked, pretty sure she wouldn't know the person._

"_This is gonna be hard to believe, but… my first kiss was the evil bitch, Chelsea." Rosie looked shocked._

"_Wow! Really?" she asked, intrigued and wanting to know more._

"_Yeah, it was when we were 13, we were best friends before, and one night, we got really drunk, and kissed, after that we decided we liked it, and we went out in secret for a few months. When I asked her to come out with me, she said no, and we started arguing about it, and broke up, I agreed not to tell anyone, and after that, she was a complete bitch to me." Carter said, Rosie didn't know what to say._

"_Wow. That's… rough?" she questioned, hoping she had used the correct slang. Carter nodded, telling her she said it right, and Rosie carried on. "So… Chelsea was gay?" she asked. Carter shook her head._

"_No, she was bisexual. She never could make up her mind." Carter said. Rosie was confused._

"_Sorry, Carter, I was brought up by a queen, I'm only familiar with what 'Lesbian' and 'Gay' means because I am, what does bisexual mean?" she asked, Carter smiled._

"_It's where you like boys and girls, best of both worlds." She said, which caused Rosie to burst out in a fit of giggles._

"_like the Hannah Montana song? 'Best of both worlds'?" she asked._

"_Wow, you know who Hannah Montana is? I didn't think a princess would've heard of her." Carter said._

"_Yeah, I was on my laptop before, doing research for my geography tutor, I was supposed to learn all the states, I typed in 'Montana' and one of her music videos came on, I loved it, and my mother got her to come and sing live for me." Rosie said, proud that she knew about Hannah Montana._

"_Wow." She said, as they lay back down, and Rosie started twirling Carters hair around her fingers again._

_**I know its crap, like the rest, but I have been really ill in hospital again, so I decided to give you an update as soon as I got home. READ AND REVIEW (:**_

_**&& remember to review my others as well ;)**_

_**Tasharrrr-ox**_


End file.
